Harry Potter und das fünfte Schuljahr
by Laila22
Summary: Harry landet im Hogwartsexpress und macht so über die Ferien bekanntschaft mit Sevie
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Harry Potter und das fünfte Schuljahr  
  
Autor:  
Tja det bin dann wohl ich, Laila ist mein Name.  
  
Inhaltsangabe:  
Verrat ich nicht viel drüber. Nur soviel, Snape spielt dabei  
eine größere Rolle.  
Stopp!!! Nicht gleich auf falsche Gedanken kommen. Nicht alles  
muss Slash sein. (Auch wenn es noch nicht auszuschließen ist.)  
  
Altersangabe:  
Ich denke so ab 12 Jahren. Kann man glaube ich nicht viel falsch  
machen.  
  
Betaleser:  
Lilith567  
  
Feedback:  
An mhautmann@msn.com  
Erwünscht ist so ziemlich alles über Lob, Kritik bis hin zu  
Mordandrohungen.  
Wenn jemand irgendeine Idee hat, was ich in die Story  
hineinnehmen soll, ich bin da für alles offen. Kann aber nichts  
versprechen!  
  
Disclaimer:  
Nix gehört mir, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, die ihr im Verlauf der  
Story sicher bemerken werdet. Falls ihr überhaupt soviel  
Durchhaltevermögen habt.  
  
Widmung:  
Ok. Wie versprochen widme ich dir, meiner Zwillingsschwester  
Francis, diesen ersten Teil.  
Außerdem wünsche ich dir alles gute zum Geburtstag. (Mensch bist  
du schon ein alter Knochen.)  
Happy Birthday *bussy* Freue mich schon auf heute Nachmittag.  
  
Anmerkung an die Leser:  
In meiner Story sind die einen oder anderen Personen OOC. Tja da  
ist wohl alleine meine Krankhafte Fantasie daran schuld. So, nun  
soll es aber endlich mal losgehen.  
  
Chapt1  
  
Es ist bereits der fünfte Tag, den ich hier in diesem Zimmer verbringe. Abwechselnd mit meinem Cousin, halte ich wache. Noch immer liegt er da, auf dem Bett. Bewusstlos. Seit ich ihn im Hogwarts-Express fand. Die Imbisshexe hatte mich damals, voller Panik zu ihm geführt. Nicht wissend ob er noch lebt, oder ob er schon im Lande der Toten war. Selbst ich, als erfahrener Arzt, konnte es kaum glauben, dass er noch unter den lebenden weilte. Es war wirklich ein Wunder. Noch nie, hatte ich so etwas gesehen! Der ganze Körper, übersäht mit Wunden. Sein Atem, kam nur noch stockend über seine Lippen. Eine Stunde später und ich hätte nichts mehr für ihn tun können.  
  
Im Moment, saß ich gerade an seinem Krankenbett. Draußen war es bereits stockdunkel. Unruhig bewegte sich der Junge auf dem Bett. Es war nicht neues. Bereits im Zug war er so. Ich seufzte tief. Sein ganzer Körper, hatte sich wieder verkrampft. Deshalb flößte ich ihm einen Trank ein, der ihn etwas entspannen sollte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich von den Wortfetzen die er immer wieder von sich gab, halten sollte. Waren es Fieberfantasien oder träumte er, immer wieder das gleiche. Etwas, was er erlebt hatte? Ich hoffte, dass ersteres zutraf. Wenn es nicht so war, würde er auch später Alpträume haben und das konnte er, weiß Merlin nicht gebrauchen. Müde schloss ich etwas die Augen und genoss die ruhe. Durch einen lauten Schrei, wurde ich kurz darauf wieder geweckt. Augenblicklich war ich wach und griff schon erneut nach einem Trank. Doch dann sah ich, wie seine Augen anfingen zu zucken. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er endlich zu sich kam. Gespannt sah ich zu, wie seine Augen langsam aufgingen. Sofort sah er sich gehetzt um, dass konnte ich sogar in dem dämmrigen Licht erkennen. Um ihn nicht weiter zu beunruhigen, setzte ich ihm erst einmal, seine Brille auf die Nase. Sofort zuckte er zusammen. Etwas seltsam sah er mich an. Ich konnte seinen Blick nicht recht definieren. Ganz sicher, lag etwas Angst darin, aber auch noch etwas anderes. Er wollte, glaube ich etwas zu mir sagen. Jedenfalls, öffnete sich sein Mund. Doch sogar dafür war er zu schwach. Ich hatte mir so etwas schon gedacht. "Hallo Harry. Ich bin Doktor Miller. Du bist hier in Hogsmead. Ich habe dich, vor ein paar Tagen, im Hogwarts -Express gefunden. Ich weiß, du kannst im Moment nicht sprechen aber das kommt morgen bestimmt zurück. Du solltest dich, noch etwas ausruhen, versuche etwas zu schlafen." Ein Nicken von ihm, gab mir zu verstehen, dass er verstanden hatte. Ich wartete noch eine weile, bis ich sicher war das er tief schlief und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nun gibt es bereits Neuigkeiten? Hat er bereits etwas bemerkt?" "Noch nicht euer Majestät. Aber es wird nicht mehr lange dauern... Ihr habt mir einiges über den Jungen verschwiegen." Fügte er, mit einem schmunzeln hinzu. Lange herrschte stille im Raum. "Zugegeben, ich ahnte dass er über diese Fähigkeit verfügt, aber nicht einmal ich kann dir mit Sicherheit sagen, was dich erwartet. Darum habe ich, auch dich ausgewählt. Du warst mir immer treu ergeben, ich konnte mich immer auf dich verlassen. Du weißt ja selbst, dass du dich noch vor ihm verbergen musst. Achte darauf. Du weißt, was sonst passiert. Warte bis der richtige Zeitpunkt eingetroffen ist. Nun geh, melde dich, sobald es Probleme oder andere Schwierigkeiten gibt." "Ja Majestät. Ich danke ihnen, nochmals für ihr Vertrauen."  
  
~*~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, wurde Harry von einem Geräusch geweckt. Noch etwas Schlaftrunken, griff er nach seiner Brille und schaute anschließend auf seine Uhr. Es war kurz vor Mittag. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich etwas aufzurichten. Sein Gesicht, verzog sich schmerzhaft. Er presste eine Hand an die Seite, und sog scharf die Luft ein. Sein Körper, hatte sich auch schon mal besser angefühlt. Als er endlich stand, schaute er sich in diesem fremden Zimmer um. "Hedwig" Rief er freudig überrascht. Diese flog sofort zu ihrem Freund hin, und knabberte zärtlich an seinem Ohr. "Wie kommst du denn hier her?" Es dauerte eine ganze weile, bis er merkte, das er wieder sprechen konnte. Zärtlich strich er Hedwig über ihr weißes Gefieder. Ganz in seine Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht wie sich die Tür öffnete. "Sie ist vor drei Tagen hier angekommen." Harry drehte sich sofort um. Er blickte einem Fremden Mann ins Gesicht. Es dauerte eine ganze weile, bis er sich wieder an ihn erinnern konnte. "Sie sind Doktor Miller, nicht wahr?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. Der Angesprochene nickte. "Ja, und als Arzt sage ich dir, dass du dich nicht so viel Bewegen solltest. Also, geh ins Bett zurück. Du willst doch nicht, das ich dich umsonst zusammen geflickt habe?" Es war nicht böse gesagt und doch merkte man, dass er keinen Widerspruch zulassen würde. "Nein, natürlich nicht." Er setzte Hedwig auf eine Stuhllehne, und ging wieder ins Bett. Doktor Miller schaute zufrieden zu, wie ihm sein Patient gehorchte. Dann, nahm er einen Stuhl der vor einem Tisch gestanden hatte, und setzte sich ans Krankenbett. "Du wirst dich, noch einige Tage schonen müssen. Eigentlich, hatte ich ja nur einen kurzen Aufenthalt geplant, aber nun genieße ich die Gastfreundschaft meines Cousins, halt noch etwas länger." "Das tut mir leid. Aber sie müssen wirklich nicht wegen mir....." "Mir aber nicht. Ich habe diesen alten Waldkauz, schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen. Außerdem ist es, glaube ich von Vorteil, wenn ich noch etwas länger hier bleibe. Mein Cousin hat mir mitgeteilt, dass du diese Eigenschaft hast, deine Nase überall hineinzustecken und so von einer Katastrophe, in die nächste zu schlittern. Ich weiß zwar das er gerne übertreibt, aber ich will doch sichergehen....." "Darf... darf ich fragen wer ihr Cousin ist?" Fragte Harry, mit einem unguten Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. "Oh, ja sicher. Eigentlich müsstest du ihn kennen. Er ist Lehrer in Hogwarts. Sein Name ist Serverus, Serverus Snape." Nun war Harry wirklich geschockt. Das konnte doch nicht sein? Das war unmöglich. Aber wenn er länger darüber nachdachte, viel ihm auf, das ihm irgendwie etwas an ihm bekannt vorkam. Nun wusste er auch wieso. Panik machte sich in ihm breit. "Harry ist alles in Ordnung?" ......... "J....... ja, es ist nur ich kann unmöglich hier bleiben. Professor Snape... er hasst mich. Er wird mich hier nicht dulden... " Mit diesen Worten, versuchte er sich auch schon wieder aufzurichten. Doch plötzlich, überkam ihn ein Hustenanfall. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde es etwas in ihm zerreißen. Mr. Miller reagierte sofort und drückte ihn wieder in sein Bett. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, hatte er ein Gefäß, mit einem Trank darin heraufbeschworen und gab ihm einige Schlucke daraus. Augenblicklich verklang der Husten und Harry begann allmählich, wieder normal zu atmen. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das du dich nicht, zu viel Bewegen sollst zum Merlin noch mal! Du hattest eine ganze Serie von Rippenbrüchen und zu allem Übel, hat sich davon auch noch ein Stück, in deine Lunge gebohrt. Also wirst du jetzt meinen Rat beherzigen oder muss ich dich zuerst fest zaubern? Gut! Dein Schweigen nehme ich als ja. Nun zu Serverus. Er hat mich bereits vorgewarnt, dass du so reagieren würdest. Ich versichere dir jedoch, dass er nichts dagegen hat, dass du hier bleibst. Es wird sicher noch ein oder zwei Wochen dauern, bis deine Lunge wieder vollkommen gesund ist, von deinen anderen Verletzungen wollen wir da erst gar nicht sprechen. Du wirst hier bleiben und Basta." Harry schaute etwas beschämt, zu seinem Lebensretter hoch. "So, da dass nun geklärt ist, werde ich den Schuldirektor holen. Severus hat ihm sofort, als ich mit dir hier ankam Bescheid gegeben." Damit verließ er wieder das Zimmer und wenige Augenblicke später, kamen Dumbledore und Professor Snape herein. Mit zügigen Schritten, gingen sie auf Harry zu. Der Schulleiter setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der vor kurzem noch von Snape´s Cousin besetzt war. Severus Snape selbst stand hinter Dumbledore und musterte seinen Schüler. Dieser schaute nur auf die weiße Decke. Als ob er darauf, etwas Besonderes entdeckt hätte. Wie so oft durchbrach Dumbledore, die unangenehme Stille. "Harry, es freut uns dass es dir wieder besser geht. Du hattest ganz schönes Glück. Wenn man dich, einige Stunden später gefunden hätte...... wer weiß, wie es dir jetzt gehen würde." Der Angesprochene, schaute immer noch auf seine Decke. Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde.  
  
Ok. Det war's auch schon von mir. Ja, ja ich weiß schon det war jetzt nicht so gut. Versuche mich zu bessern. Versprochen! Die anderen werden, so Merlin will, besser. Hoffe einige haben's trotzdem gelesen. Vergesst nicht mir einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen. *fleh* 


	2. Alpträume mit Folgen

Titel: Harry Potter und das fünfte Schuljahr  
  
Autor:  
Tja det bin dann wohl ich, Laila ist mein Name.  
  
Inhaltsangabe:  
Verrat ich nicht viel drüber. Nur soviel, Snape spielt dabei  
eine größere Rolle.  
Stopp!!! Nicht gleich auf falsche Gedanken kommen. Nicht alles  
muss Slash sein. (Auch wenn es noch nicht auszuschließen ist.)  
  
Altersangabe:  
Ich denke so ab 12 Jahren. Kann man glaube ich nicht viel falsch  
machen.  
  
Betaleser:  
Lilith567  
  
Feedback:  
An mhautmann@msn.com  
Erwünscht ist so ziemlich alles über Lob, Kritik bis hin zu  
Mordandrohungen.  
Wenn jemand irgendeine Idee hat, was ich in die Story  
hineinnehmen soll, ich bin da für alles offen. Kann aber nichts  
versprechen!  
  
Disclaimer:  
Nix gehört mir, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, die ihr im Verlauf der  
Story sicher bemerken werdet. Falls ihr überhaupt soviel  
Durchhaltevermögen habt.  
  
Chapt 2  
  
"Harry wir müssen wissen was passiert ist. Wer hat dich so zugerichtet, woher stammen die Verletzungen? Hat dich Voldemort, oder ein Todesser irgendwo angegriffen?" Seine Stimme klang besorgt. Harry schüttelte hastig seinen Kopf, zur Verneinung. Etwas überrascht, war er trotzdem. Sollte wirklich, dem großen Albus Dumbledore, etwas entgangen sein? Er wusste doch sonst immer alles. Ihm sollte es nur recht sein, es war besser so. "Was ist dann geschehen?" "Nichts!" Er wusste das, das erstens gelogen war und zweitens niemand glauben würde. Aber ihm viel so schnell nichts anders ein." "Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht?" Fuhr in Professor Snape an. "Woher stammen die blauen Flecken und Schnitte auf deinem ganzen Körper, die gebrochenen Rippen, soll ich weiter aufzählen? Sind die etwa von alleine dort hingekommen?" Dumbledore gebot seinem Zaubertrankmeister einhallt. Harry versuchte Snape´s Stimme zu ignorieren, er konnte ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Vielleicht später einmal aber es tat einfach noch zu sehr weh. Wieso konnten sie ihn den nicht verstehen? Seine Augen fingen an zu brennen, und ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. "Harry... " Der Schuldirektor ergriff erneut das Wort. "Ich kann nicht. Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe." Er hatte das gesagte förmlich aus sich hinaus geschrieen. Es war einfach zu viel für Harry. Konnten sie ihn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben? War es denn zuviel verlangt? Hastig, zog er die Decke über seinen Kopf und konnte nun die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Es war kein laut zu hören, aber stumm bahnten sich die Tränen einen Weg zur Wange hinab und endeten schlussendlich in dem weißen Kissen. Albus und Serverus schauten sich ratlos an, sie wussten nicht weiter. Was war dem Jungen passiert, weshalb sagte er es ihnen nicht? Serverus war schon nahe der Versuchung, einfach die Decke von ihm wegzuziehen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren, es hätte nichts gebracht und das wusste er nur zu gut. Die zwei Professoren standen auf und verließen leise den Raum damit Harry sich ein wenig beruhigen konnte. Vielleicht gelang es ihnen ja morgen, etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde es ihm die Lunge und das Herz, jeden Moment auseinander reißen. Nur sehr langsam konnte er sich wieder beruhigen. Sein Atem ging hastig und sein Puls raste. Erst als er ganz sicher war, das er alleine ist, zog er die Decke wieder zurück.  
  
~*~  
  
Eine Stunde später, kam der Arzt mit einem Tablett hinein. Darauf trug er einen Teller, mit verschiedenen Speisen, etwas zum Trinken fehlte natürlich auch nicht. Er stellte es auf den Nachttisch, der neben dem Bett stand ab. "Hier, du solltest etwas essen, damit du wieder etwas zu Kräften kommst." Als Harry jedoch auf den Teller schaute, schnürte es ihm automatisch den Magen zu. Übelkeit macht sich in ihm breit. Dennis Miller schaute kurz in sein Gesicht und verließ kopfschüttelnd den Raum. Angewidert, schaute Harry immer noch auf den Teller. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite, um den Teller mit seinem Inhalt, nicht länger sehen zu müssen. Doch den Geruch wurde er nicht los, verzweifelt schloss er die Augen und versuchte angestrengt, an etwas anderes zu denken. Sich etwas Abzulenken. Nicht daran zu denken was neben ihm stand.  
  
~*~  
  
Währenddessen saß draußen vor dem Fenster, oben in den Baumgipfel eines Baumes, ein junger Mann und beobachtete ihn unbemerkt.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sirius, es bringt nichts, wenn du jetzt hier her kommst. Er ist gestern zu sich gekommen." "Aber..." "Nichts aber. Willst du etwa, dass dich die Auroren hier finden? Damit ist Harry nicht geholfen. Du weißt, dass sie immer noch nach dir suchen. Bleib in deinem Versteck. Ich werde ihn von dir Grüssen. Sobald es sicher genug ist, sage ich dir Bescheid." Sirius seufzte niedergeschlagen. Er wäre jetzt so gerne bei seinem Patenkind, aber Albus hatte Recht. Es war zu gefährlich das wusste er ja selbst trotzdem wollte er jetzt bei Harry sein. "Weißt du schon was geschehen ist? Hat er etwas gesagt?" "Nein noch nicht. Aber Dennis bleibt, solange hier bis es ihm wieder etwas besser geht. Ich werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten." Damit verschwand Sirius Kopf und im Raum war es wieder ruhig.  
  
~*~  
  
Zwei Tage waren bereits vergangen und nichts hatte sich verändert. Keine Verbesserung seines Zustands und ebenso wenig, hatte er ihnen etwas anvertraut. Nicht das kleinste Wort, war aus ihm heraus zu locken, stattdessen war er immer nur den Fragen ausgewichen oder hatte schweigsam, die Decke oder Wand angestarrt. Um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen, wie viel Harry täglich an Nahrung zu sich nahm, hatten sie beschlossen, ihn jeweils zu den Mahlzeiten hinunter in den Speisesaal zu holen. Anfangs dachte man noch, dass sich das bessern würde, aber sie wurden bald eines Besseren belehrt. Er stocherte so lange darin herum, bis es ungenießbar aussah. Seine Knochen traten schon hervor, mit Sicherheit würde dies sein Körper nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Es musste bald etwas geschehen.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry hasste die Mahlzeiten. Er würde viel lieber oben im Zimmer sein. Alleine. In Sicherheit. Sobald er hier unten war kam er sich ausgeliefert vor. Da oben hatte er so etwas wie einen Schutz. Aber hier unten... Er hasste es, wie die Zwei ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachteten, ihn regelrecht anstarrten.  
  
Dumbledore wurde gestern, zu einer Besprechung ins Ministerium gerufen und war seither noch nicht zurückgekommen. Wenigstens etwas, dachte er betrübt.  
  
Nun war er diesen zwei Gestalten ausgesetzt. Immer wieder warfen sich diese, Blicke über den Tisch hinweg zu, so als ob er sie nicht bemerken würde. Halten die mich für blöd? Endlich nach einer qualvollen Stunde, brachte ihn Snape in sein Zimmer hoch. Keiner sagte ein Wort, schweigend liefen sie langsam nebeneinander die Stufen hoch. Harry hätte es bevorzugt, wenn er zu ihm, wie in Hogwarts gewesen wäre. Genauso kalt und arrogant. Aber nicht mal dieser Wunsch wurde ihm erfüllt. Stattdessen machte er das Gegenteil. Er spürte wie er ihn immer besorgter musterte. Wieso nur? Er wollte kein Mitleid, von niemandem und von diesem Menschen erst recht nicht. Früher hat es ihn doch auch nicht interessiert wie es mir geht! Warum fängt er ausgerechnet jetzt damit an? Starr vor sich hinschweigend kamen sie oben an. Snape wartete, bis er sicher in seinem Bett war und ging dann wieder hinunter. Auf dem Rückweg hing dieser, seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Ich habe mal wieder alles falsch gemacht. Ich weiß, ich habe es euch versprochen aber ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll. Er zieht sich immer mehr in sich zurück. Er lässt niemanden mehr an sich heran. Was soll ich tun? Könnt ihr mir nicht eine Antwort geben? Ich brauche eure Hilfe. Immer langsamer ging er den Gang entlang bis er schließlich stehen blieb. Seine rechte Faust rammte er so fest gegen die Wand, dass ein knacken zu hören war und Blut auf den Boden tropfte. Langsam rutschte er der Wand hinab auf den Boden und blieb dort sitzen.  
  
~*~  
  
Mitten in der Nacht, wurde ich von einem Geräusch geweckt. Zuerst dachte ich, Dennis würde noch umhergeistern, wie das sonst so seine Art war, aber schnell merkte ich dass es aus der anderen Richtung kam. Harry bewohnte das Zimmer ganz rechts außen. Meines befand sich in der Mitte und das von Dennis ganz links außen. Leise stand ich auf, um nachzusehen was los war. Vorsichtig drückte er ein Ohr an die Wand. Ja, jetzt war ich mir ganz sicher dass ich etwas in Harrys Zimmer gehört hatte. Was treibt der Junge nur zu solch später Stunde? Ich zog mir rasch etwas über und trat auf den Flur hinaus, dort konnte ich gerade erkennen wie mein Cousin ebenfalls auf den Gang trat. Er hatte also ebenfalls etwas vernommen. Wir nickten uns kurz zu, dann gingen wir gemeinsam auf die Tür zu. Leise öffnete ich sie. Im schwachen Mondlicht konnte ich erkennen, wie Harry zitternd und zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag. Schnell lief ich zu ihm hin. Sein Gesicht war bleich. Er sah schlimmer aus als heute morgen. Dabei dachte ich, dass so etwas gar nicht mehr möglich ist. Sofort kam mir ein Gedanke, dass er von Voldemort träumte. Schon lange wusste ich, was es mit diesen Alpträumen auf sich hatte, das man sie nicht als normal bezeichnen konnte. Der Schulleiter hatte ihn sofort darüber informiert. Auch einige andere, wussten darüber Bescheid. In meinen Gedanken wendete ich alle Flüche auf den dessen-Name-nicht- genannt-werden sollte an, die mir gerade einfielen. Als ich kurz sein Gesicht berührte und ihm über die Wange strich, zuckte er sofort zusammen und schrie auf. Sein Gesicht war von kaltem Schweiß bedeckt, sein Pyjama war bereits durchgeschwitzt. Sein Atem ging immer schneller, ich schaute vielsagend zu Dennis. Plötzlich hörte ich etwas erschrocken, schaute ich zu Harry zurück. Hatte ich mich etwa verhört? Es waren nur zwei Wörter gewesen aber diese verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. "Onkel Vernon" Sie waren so leise gesprochen, dass ich zuerst glaubte mich verhört zu haben. Sofort schaute ich wieder zu meinem Cousin, dieser schien genauso überrascht zu sein wie ich. "Ich will jetzt sofort wissen, was in ihm vorgeht. "Du weißt dass ich das nicht darf" Sieh ihn dir an! Noch ein paar Tage und wir können ihn im St Mungos Hospital abliefern. Los sieh in dir an und dann sag mir das du das nicht tust." "Ich darf nicht und das weißt du ganz genau. Ich brauche das Einverständnis der Eltern..." "Verdammt noch mal! Er hat aber keine Eltern mehr. Ich weiß ja nicht ob dir da was entgangen ist aber Voldemort hat sie umgebracht." Wie konnte er nur so ignorant sein? Es ging hier um ein Menschenleben. Um Harrys Leben. "Serverus, du kannst... oh beim Merlin" Zuerst hatte ich keine Ahnung, was er jetzt wieder für ein Problem hatte, bis ich seinem Blick folgte, der geradewegs zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen führte. "Oh Merlin" "Schnell, geh in mein Zimmer und hol den Trank, du weißt ja, wo er steht und beeil dich wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." Sofort rannte ich aus dem Raum und in den von Dennis hinein. Als ich zurückkam, konnte ich gerade noch sehen, wie Harrys ganzer Körper krampfartig zuckte und dann war alles vorbei. Geschockt sah ich, das sich seine Brust nicht mehr hob und senkte. Er atmete nicht mehr. War er vielleicht...tot?  
  
So hier höre ich mal auf. Ich möchte euch ja nicht zuviel zumuten. War es sehr schlimm? Ist vielleicht alles zu Übertrieben?  
  
So das war's auch schon wieder. Bis zum nächsten Update wird's ein bisschen länger dauern da ich zur Zeit etwas im Stress bin. Wieso kann ein Tag auch nicht länger sein? *Seufz* Also schreibt fleißig eure Kommis  
  
Eure Laila 


	3. Aussprache

Titel: Harry Potter und das fünfte Schuljahr  
  
Autor:  
Tja det bin dann wohl ich, Laila ist mein Name.  
  
Inhaltsangabe:  
Verrat ich nicht viel drüber. Nur soviel, Snape spielt dabei  
eine größere Rolle.  
Stopp!!! Nicht gleich auf falsche Gedanken kommen. Nicht alles  
muss Slash sein. (Auch wenn es noch nicht auszuschließen ist.)  
  
Altersangabe:  
Ich denke so ab 12 Jahren. Kann man glaube ich nicht viel falsch  
machen.  
  
Betaleser:  
Lilith567  
  
Feedback:  
An mhautmann@msn.com  
Erwünscht ist so ziemlich alles über Lob, Kritik bis hin zu  
Mordandrohungen.  
Wenn jemand irgendeine Idee hat, was ich in die Story  
hineinnehmen soll, ich bin da für alles offen. Kann aber nichts  
versprechen!  
  
Disclaimer:  
Nix gehört mir, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, die ihr im Verlauf der  
Story sicher bemerken werdet. Falls ihr überhaupt soviel  
Durchhaltevermögen habt.  
  
Warnung:  
In meiner Story sind die einen oder anderen Personen OOC. Tja da  
ist wohl alleine meine Krankhafte Fantasie daran schuld. So, nun  
soll es aber endlich mal losgehen.  
  
Chapt 3  
  
"Jetzt setz dich hin und beruhige dich erst einmal." Der Schulleiter der Zauberer- und Hexenschule Hogwarts, sprach schon lange, beruhigend auf seinen Freund ein. "Ich soll mich beruhigen, nach alldem was geschehen ist? Das kann nicht dein ernst sein, Albus!? Er könnte jetzt tot sein und du sagst mir, ich soll mich beruhigen?" Die Tassen auf dem Tisch fingen an zu klirren, als er mit der rechten Faust, hart auf den Tisch schlug. Widerwillig setze er sich aber schlussendlich doch zu uns an den Tisch. "Du weißt doch genau, dass wir keine Beweise dafür haben." "Aber..." "Nichts aber. Im Moment können wir, müssen wir einfach abwarten. Du weißt doch genau, das in so einem Fall nichts unternommen werden darf, bevor dem Ministerium Beweise vorliegen." "Hmpf" Serverus hatte das Gespräch, bisher stillschweigend mitangesehen. "Was" fuhr Sirius ihn an." Er erhielt dafür einen warnenden Blick von ihm. Serverus atmete noch einmal tief durch. "Ich denke, auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fällt das zu sagen, Black hat Recht. Wir können damit nicht noch länger warten. Was, wenn er es nie irgendjemandem sagt?" Nun, das war etwas was man nicht alle Tage erlebte. Natürlich wusste ich längst Bescheid. Ich selbst, hatte schon mehrfach probiert ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er es anders angehen sollte. Aber dieser konnte ganz schön stur sein. Genau so wie Sirius, aber das ist ein Kapitel für sich. Jedenfalls scheint er sich endlich durchgerungen zu haben. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Dennis kam hinein gestürzt, völlig außer Atem. Allem Anschein nach, war er hier hinauf gerannt. Was war bloß geschehen? Keuchend ließ sich dieser auf einen der Stühle fallen. Erwartungsvoll schaute ich ihn an. Nach einigen Quälend langen Sekunden schaute er auf. "Er... er ist gerade aufgewacht." Brachte er, vollkommen außer Atem hervor. Er schaute kurz, in die fragenden Gesichter und sprach dann weiter. "Es geht ihm soweit ganz gut. Ich habe ihm gesagt das Sirius hier ist." Er schaute kurz zu ihm, bevor er weitersprach. "Geh bitte zu ihm. Vielleicht sagt er dir ja etwas. Wenn nicht, müssen wir es auf anderem Weg machen."  
  
~*~  
  
Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl, machte ich mich auf den Weg, in den oberen Stock zu Harrys Zimmer. Ich hatte Angst, zu ihm zu gehen. Nicht vor ihm selbst, nein, vor seinem Anblick und seinem Verhalten. Immer noch kreisten, die letzten Worte von Dennis in meinem Kopf umher. Ich wusste, was dies für Harry bedeuten würde. Mir war nicht wohl, bei dem Gedanken, so eine Entscheidung über seinen Kopf hinweg zu fällen, aber es war auch klar, dass er damit niemals einverstanden sein wird. Ich atmete einige male tief durch, bevor ich anklopfte. Mein Herz raste förmlich. Leise trat ich ein und schloss die Türe hinter mir. Kurz schaute ich mich im Raum um. Harry lag in seinem Bett, zumindest sein Körper. Langsam ging ich einige Schritte, auf das Bett zu und blickte in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen waren vollkommen leer. Ausdruckslos. Sein Geist, schien irgendwo anders zu sein. Hat er überhaupt gemerkt, dass ich hinein gekommen bin? Ich bezweifelte das stark. Langsam ging ich zu seinem Bett und ging in die hocke vor ihm. "Harry?" Keine Reaktion. "Harry?" Ich sprach diesmal etwas lauter und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er zuckte zusammen, rutschte weiter nach hinten und schaute mich dann misstrauisch an. Sein Blick klärte sich etwas. "Warum bist du hier?" Es war monoton gesprochen, ohne jegliches Gefühl. Als wäre er eine Maschine. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. "Warum ich hier bin? Harry, ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht...!" "Das brauchst du nicht, ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen dein Leben riskierst und gefangen wirst." Noch immer konnte man in seiner Stimme keine Emotionen erkennen. Eine unbändige Wut erfasste mich. Nicht auf ihn, sonder auf denjenigen, der ihm dies angetan hatte. Meine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Nur schwer gelang es mir mich wieder zu beruhigen. "Harry, sag du mir was geschehen ist? Warum du dich so sonderbar verhältst?" Ich bekam keine Antwort. Seine Hände fuhren nervös über die weiße Decke. "Bitte Harry, du musst es jemandem sagen, vertrau mir doch." "I... ich..." Hastig versuchte er meinem Blick zu entkommen und wollte aufstehen. Seine Beine hatte er schon über die Bettkante geschwungen als ich ihn versuchte, meine Hände an seine Schultern gelegt, zurück ins Bett zu drücken. Er wehrte sich mit Händen und Füssen dagegen, schlug wild mit seinen Händen umher und trat mit den Füssen nach mir. Automatisch fasste ich seine beiden Handgelenke, um mich vor den Schlägen zu schützen. "Lass mich los. Lass mich sofort los." Schrie mich Harry voller Panik an. Was war den jetzt los? Mir war ja schon klar, das er nicht sonderlich begeistert sein würde, wenn ich ihn festhalten würde, aber das er gerade so heftig reagiert, dass hatte ich nicht erwartet. So hatte ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt, seine Augen waren schreckensgeweitet und man konnte das pure Grauen darin lesen. Schockiert ließ ich ihn los. Im nächsten Moment kroch er, auch schon in die hinterste Ecke seines Bettes, bis er an der steinernen Wand ankam. Nervös, den Rücken an die Wand gepresst, fuhr er mit den Händen die Wand entlang und keuchte alarmiert auf, als er merkte, das es nicht mehr weiter ging. Verzweifelt sah er sich um. Mit zitternden Händen krallte er sich, seine Bettdecke und zog sie bis zu seinem Kinn hoch, so dass ich nur noch seinen Kopf sehen konnte. "Bitte Sirius, ich kann nicht. Versteh doch..." kam es leise wimmernd von ihm. "Nein Harry, das verstehe ich nicht! Warum willst du mir nicht sagen was los ist, wieso vertraust du mir nicht? Wie lang willst du den noch warten? Bis es dich vollkommen zerfressen hat? Schau dich doch mal an, so kann es nicht weitergehen." "Bitte... Sirius... nicht... ich will das nicht. D... du wärst enttäuscht von mir u..." "Ich werde niemals von dir enttäuscht sein, hörst du, niemals." "Aber..." "Nichts aber. Du brauchst ja nicht alles zu erzählen. Fang mit irgendetwas an, aber rede endlich, nur so können wir dir helfen?" Stille. Ich konnte spüren wie er mit sich kämpfte, ob er nun etwas sagen sollte oder nicht. Mein Blick haftete sich an ihn. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte unkontrolliert, sogar durch die Decke konnte ich das erkennen. Ich traute mich nicht einmal, zu ihm hin und ihn zu berühren, da er entweder zusammenzucken oder wild um sich schlagen würde. Müde ließ ich mich auf einem Stuhl nieder, der neben Harrys Bett stand. Kaum saß ich einigermaßen bequem darin, öffnete er seine Lippen und begann zu sprechen. "Als... als er mich v... vom Bahnhof abgeholt hat, war alles wie immer. E... er hat sich zwar über verschiedenes aufgeregt, vielleicht etwas mehr als sonst, aber ich dachte mir nichts weiter dabei. Es begann alles erst später. Sie haben mich damals in mein Zimmer eingesperrt. Sie... sie selbst sind in den Zoo gefahren. Als sie am Abend zurückkamen, wurde es die reinste Hölle... I... ich Hab von oben gehört, wie sie nach Hause gekommen sind. Jemand kam die Treppe hinauf. Es war Onkel Vernon. I... Ich war einfach zu langsam. Ich Hab noch versucht, die Zaubersachen vor ihm zu verstecken, aber es war zu spät. Er kam wütend auf mich zu gestampft und hat mich an den Kleidern zu sich hochgezogen. Dann hat er mich geohrfeigt, immer und immer wieder. Ich habe mich versucht zu wehren, wirklich, ich habe versucht meine Hände schützend, vor das Gesicht zu halten aber er war zu stark. E... er hat mich dann nach unten in den Keller geschleift und mich dort eingeschlossen... später kam er nochmals zu mir und hat... er hat einfach mit einem Stock auf mich eingeschlagen, bis ich Bewusstlos wurde... " Harry atmete schwer. Sein Körper, zuckte immer wieder zusammen. Als würde er auch jetzt, hier geschlagen werden. Ich wachte aus meiner Erstarrung auf und setzte mich auf sein Bett. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass es nicht seine Verwandten waren. Wieso konnten wir uns nicht, alle einfach geirrt haben? Vorsichtig, drehte ich ihn zu mir. Ich konnte endlich sein Gesicht sehen. Es war tränenverschmiert. Ich nahm ihn vorsichtig in meine Arme. Sanft strich ich ihm, beruhigend über den Rücken. Seine Augen schauten durch mich hindurch. Es war als wäre er nicht hier, sondern an einem anderen Ort, ganz weit weg. Und ich wusste auch ganz genau wo er war. "Was Hab ich denn getan? Wieso? .......Bin ich den so schlecht?" "Nein, das bist du ganz sicher nicht. Lass dir das von niemandem einreden. Wieso bist du nicht gleich, am nächsten Tag weg von ihnen oder hättest wenigstens einen Brief, an mich oder Albus geschrieben?" Harry schaute sich panisch um, als wäre noch jemand ihm Zimmer. "Das wollte ich ja. Sie haben mich am nächsten Morgen hoch geholt, damit ich nicht unnütz den ganzen Tag dort unten verbrachte, wie sie selbst sagten. Ich bin in einem unbemerkten Moment, in mein Zimmer geschlichen, hab Hedwig freigelassen und danach meinem Zauberstab gesucht. Ich konnte ihn nicht gleich finden, da mein ganzes Zimmer total verwüstet war. Gerade als ich ihn gefunden hatte, kam Onkel Vernon ins Zimmer gestürmt. Er riss mir den Zauberstab, aus der Hand und... und... und er zerbrach ihn einfach. Er nahm irgendeinen Gegenstand und schlug damit auf mich ein, bis ich zusammen gebrochen bin. Es tut mir leid Sirius, aber ich habe es dort wirklich nicht mehr länger ertragen......" "Das muss dir nicht Leid tun. Wieso sollte es?" Langsam stand ich auf und ging auf Harry zu, darauf bedacht, keine hektischen Bewegungen zu machen und setzte mich neben ihn auf das Bett. Vorsichtig nahm ich ihn in den Arm. Dieser zuckte zwar ein weiteres Mal zusammen, ließ es aber geschehen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry schlang seine Arme um meinen Rücken. Ich fuhr ihm ein paar Mal durch die Haare. "Ich... ich habe Voldemort, schon ein paar mal gegenüber gestanden, aber ich konnte mich wenigstens verteidigen, auch wenn ich immer viel Glück hatte, aber nicht dieses mal. Ich habe mich so schwach gefühlt... es war einfach schrecklich. ich konnte doch noch nicht einmal zaubern... "  
  
Ich fühlte mich hilflos. Noch nie habe ich mein Patenkind so mutlos gesehen. Er drückte sich ganz fest an mich, als wollte er mich nie wieder los lassen. Ich spürte wie seine Tränen, meinen Umhang durchtränkten. Ich hielt ihn einfach nur fest und war für ihn da. Nach einer weile, begann er sich allmählich zu beruhigen. Sein Atem, wurde wieder etwas ruhiger. So saßen wir noch eine weile, bis ich merkte, dass er eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig legte ich ihn nieder, und verließ leise das Zimmer. Ich lief eine Weile in den Gängen umher, um meine Gedanken zu Ordnen und über alles nochmals in Ruhe nachzudenken.  
  
~*~  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich. Und hat er dir etwas erzählt?" "Ja hat er." Ich schaute kurz allen ins Gesicht. Sie sahen überrascht und gleichzeitig erleichtert aus. "Es war so wie wir vermutet haben. Die Dursleys....." Ich atmete einige Male tief durch. Meine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. "Wieso habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, dass es ihm so schlecht geht? Ich konnte ihn kaum berühren..." "Bei dir also auch... Hm ich hatte gehofft, das es sich mit der Zeit legen würde, ich dachte bei dir wäre er nicht so.." "Wirst du jetzt endlich etwas unternehmen, oder brauchst du noch andere Beweise?" Er schrie mich förmlich an. Ich konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass seine Verwandten so schlimm sein würden. Ich hielt es damals, für die beste Möglichkeit ihn vor Voldemort zu schützen... "Ich werde die nötigen Schritte veranlassen,... morgen wissen wir mehr. Aber was machen wir mit Harry. Ich hatte eigentlich geplant, ihn in der dritten Ferienwoche zu den Weasleys zu geben. Sie erwarten ihn bereits... " "Das geht nicht Albus, das ist unmöglich. Er ist noch viel zu schwach. Wäre dieser Vorfall nicht gewesen vielleicht, aber selbst das wäre fraglich..." Ich werde mit Arthur darüber sprechen......" Serverus war kurz zusammengezuckt.  
  
Aus Snape´s Sicht  
  
Ich brauchte nur diese Worte zu hören und schon sehe ich die ganzen Bilder wieder vor mir. Wie er auf dem Boden liegt. Es kam mir, wie eine Unendlichkeit vor, bis ich den Trank fand. In Wirklichkeit, waren es sicher nur wenige Sekunden gewesen. Als ich ins Zimmer zurückgestürzt kam, hatte Dennis, Harry bereits zurück ins Bett gelegt und redete auf ihn ein. Als wolle er ihn davon abhalten, einzuschlafen. Gerade als ich ihm das Fläschchen überreichen wollte, fing Harrys Körper krampfartig an zu zucken, als ob er Stromschläge bekommen würde.  
  
So hier mal einen dank an: Yvanne Sssnitch Angel  
  
Vielen Dank für eure Kommis. Kann mir vorstellen das ihr auf etwas anderes gewartet habt. Aber da kann ich auch nicht dafür, echt.  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal  
  
Eure  
  
Laila22 


	4. Wie soll es weitergehen?

Titel: Harry Potter und das fünfte Schuljahr  
  
Autor:  
Tja det bin dann wohl ich, Laila mein Name  
  
Inhaltsangabe:  
Verrat ich nicht viel darüber. Nur soviel, Snape spielt dabei ne  
größere Rolle.  
Stopp. Nicht gleich auf falsche Gedanken kommen. Nicht alles  
muss Slash sein. Auch wenn es noch nicht auszuschließen ist.  
  
Altersangabe:  
Ich denke so ab 12 Jahren. Kann man glaube ich nicht viel falsch  
machen.  
  
Betaleser: Lilith567  
  
Feedback:  
An mhautmann@msn.com  
Erwünscht ist so ziemlich alles über Lob, Kritik bis hin zu  
Morddrohungen.  
Wenn jemand irgendeine Idee hat was ich in die Story  
hineinnehmen soll, ich bin da für alles offen. Kann aber nichts  
versprechen.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Nix gehört mir bis auf wenige ausnahmen die ihr im verlauf der  
Story sicher bemerken werdet. Falls ihr überhaupt soviel  
Durchhaltevermögen habt.  
  
Chapt 4  
  
Niemals werde ich diesen Augenblick vergessen. Wie er ein letztes Mal zusammenzuckte und dann liegen blieb. Ich dachte, ich komme zu spät und er wäre tot, so bleich wie er war. Selbst einer Wand, hätte er noch Konkurrenz gemacht. Sein Kopf, lag merkwürdig seitlich in dem Kissen und die Augen weit geöffnet. Ich konnte direkt in sie sehen. Kein Funken Leben, schien mehr aus ihnen zu kommen. Unbewusst nahm ich war, dass mir Dennis den Trank, aus den Händen riss und ihn hastig auf dem Nachttisch abstellte. Wie in Trance, schaute ich ihm zu wie er sich über Harry beugte. "Schnell Sev, komm her ich brauche dich jetzt." Ich löste mich aus der Erstarrung und wartete auf die Anweisungen. Immerhin hieß das, dass ich doch noch nicht zu spät gekommen war. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, begann sich in mir zu regen "Geh zum Kopfende und öffne seinen Mund soweit, dass ich ihm den Trank einflössen kann. Halt seinen Kiefer gut fest, wir haben nur diesen einen Versuch." Sofort machte ich, was er mir befohlen hatte. Etwas unbeholfen und mit zitternden Händen, versuchte ich den Mund zu öffnen. Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Ich hatte Angst, ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen und gleichzeitig, wusste ich dass ich rasch handeln musste. Sein Leben hing davon ab. Es erschien mir, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, bis ich es geschafft hatte. Dennis war auch gleich zur Stelle. Er setzte ihm den Trank an den Mund. Es dauerte nicht lange und der ganze Inhalt war geleert. Ich schaute fragend in das Gesicht des Arztes. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir können nur abwarten. Ich werde Dumbledore Bescheid sagen. Bleib du hier. Jemand muss bei ihm sein und ihn beobachten." Damit stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. Bevor ich mich auf einem Stuhl niederließ, wischte ich Harry, den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn. Ich betete dass der Trank seine Wirkung tun würde. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, fühle ich mich ihm gegenüber richtig hilflos. Immer konnte ich irgendetwas tun. Auch wenn es nur eine Standpauke war. Unwillkürlich, musste ich an die erste Unterrichtsstunde zurück denken. Damals, war er so voll Hoffnung und Tatendrang. Ich denke daran, wie er mir immer versucht hat, die Stirn zu bieten. Ich versuchte so vieles, um ihn zu demütigen. Immer schaute er mich dann, mit diesen Saphirgrünen Augen an. Jedes Mal funkelten sie, mir trotzig entgegen. Aber, er hatte sich immer unter Kontrolle. Selten, hat er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen. Sogar, wenn ich seine verstorbenen Eltern ins Spiel brachte. Nie ließ er sich aus der Ruhe bringen. Ich bewundere ihn für diese Stärke. Auch wenn sie nicht immer gut ist. Das alles, hatte ich in der Hoffnung getan, das er etwas vorsichtiger werden würde. Nicht überall seine Nase hineinsteckt. Aber vor allem, nicht jedem vertraut. Das ist zu gefährlich. Vor allem für ihn. Für Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt. Immer noch liegt er da. Vollkommen reglos. Und doch scheint es mir, als ob es ihm ein wenig besser geht. Aber das kann genauso gut, meine Einbildung sein. Ein Wunsch meiner selbst. Die Tür ging leise auf und Dennis trat ein. Er kam geradewegs, auf das Bett zu und musterte kurz Harry. Dann blickte er kurz zu mir. "Ich hab ihm alles erklärt. Er wird am späten Morgen hier eintreffen. Sirius wird auch kommen." Ich nickte ihm kurz zu, als Zeichen das ich verstanden hatte. "Du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen. Hier kannst du nichts mehr tun. Ich werde über Nacht hier bleiben." Nach flüchtigem Überlegen, musste ich ihm Zustimmen. Also zog ich mich in meinen Schlafraum zurück. Was nicht hieß, das ich wirklich Schlaf fand. "Severus ist alles in Ordnung?" "Wie? Aber sicher" Albus riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Wegen Harry, er kann von mir aus hier bleiben, bis er soweit ist zu den Weasleys zu gehen." "Gut. Damit wäre zumindest diese Sache geklärt."  
  
~*~  
  
Die nächsten Tage, zogen sich schleppend dahin. Nur langsam, wurde Harry wieder etwas kräftiger. In ein bis zwei Tagen, würde zumindest endlich seine Lunge, wieder in Ordnung sein. Severus hatte auf Sirius Wunsch hin, ein zweites Bett zu Harry hinein gestellt. Er hatte ihm, zwar ein eigenes Zimmer angeboten aber das schlug er aus. Langsam, lief er mit Harry die Treppe hinunter, in den Speisesaal. Kaum waren sie dort angekommen, kam auch schon der Zaubertranklehrer hinzu. Gemeinsam, nahmen sie das Frühstück ein. Auch jetzt noch, fühlte sich Harry unwohl. Er spürte, wie ihn sein Patenonkel beim Essen beobachtete, was ihn immer etwas beunruhigte. Harry schaute unauffällig zu Professor Snape hinüber, welcher sofort auf seinen Teller starrte und begann dann zu essen. Eine Stunde späte, lag Harry draußen auf der Wiese. Die Sonne schien strahlend hell. Der Garten, wurde von einer hohen Hecke umzäunt, so dass er vor den Blicken Fremder geschützt ist. Sirius und sein Zaubertranklehrer, waren derweil im Haus. Also konnte er hier draußen, endlich einmal in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachhängen  
  
~*~  
  
Währenddessen, war das Ministerium damit beschäftigt, den Vorfall im Ligusterweg zu unterzaubern. Welches, sich als gar nicht so einfach herausstellte. Arthur Wesley höchst persönlich, hatte den Fall übernommen. Jeden Tag, kam er erst spät abends vollkommen erschöpft, nach Hause.  
  
~*~  
  
Am frühen Abend, holte Sirius sein Patenkind, wieder hinein. "Hier, du hast einen Brief bekommen." Neugierig geworden, nahm er ihn entgegen und öffnete ihn. Kurz durchflog er den Inhalt und suchte nach dem Absender. Ron, stand in roter Schrift geschrieben. Schon war er im Speisesaal angekommen. Er setzte sich hin und begann zu lesen.  
  
Hallo Harry Na du alte Flohmatte, wie geht es dir? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du zu uns in die Ferien kommen kannst, aber Dad meint dass es noch nicht geht. Schade. Hatte mich riesig gefreut. Er meinte vielleicht, in einer Woche oder so. Das kommt mir, aber so unendlich lange vor. Lassen dich deine Verwandten in Ruhe? Fred und George nerven zurzeit total. Immer wieder, hört man es aus ihrem Zimmer knallen. Mum hat es inzwischen aufgegeben, es ihnen zu verbieten. Nächsten Mittwoch, wollen wir in die Winkelgasse gehen. Vielleicht treffen wir uns ja da. Sag mir doch Bescheid, ob du kommen kannst. Meld dich mal. Ron  
  
Seufzend ließ ich den Brief sinken Während ich gelesen hatte, war Professor Snape anscheinend unbemerkt, zu uns gestoßen. Ich schaute zu Sirius. Dieser war ebenfalls, in einen Brief versunken. Je weiter er lass, desto mehr verdunkelten sich seine Gesichtszüge. "Was ist? Schlechte Nachrichten?" "Könnte man so sagen. Dumbledore hat einen neuen Auftrag für mich." "Ist er sehr gefährlich? Was musst du tun?" "Nein er ist nicht gefährlich. Jedenfalls nicht mehr als die anderen." "Was ist es dann?" "Ich wünschte, ich hätte noch etwas mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen können." "Ich auch. Wann musst du los?" "Morgen früh schon. Leider. Was ist mit dir? Von wem hast du einen Brief bekommen?" "Von Ron. Er geht nächste Woche in die Winkelgasse und fragt ob ich auch komme." "Das ist doch toll. Wir haben uns sowieso schon überlegt, ob du nicht Lust hast zu ihnen zu gehen? Dann musst du auch nicht mehr, bei dieser alten Nebelkrähe sein." Den letzten Satz, hatte er nur noch geflüstert. Anscheinend hatte es aber nichts genützt, denn vom anderen Tischende kam ein missbilligender Laut.  
  
Lange hat's gedauert ich weiß schon. Aber das nächste kommt sicher schneller. Versprochen.  
  
Eure Laila 


	5. Von Zaubertränken und Zeitungsartikeln

Titel: Harry Potter und das fünfte Schuljahr  
  
Autor:  
Tja det bin dann wohl ich, Laila mein Name  
  
Inhaltsangabe:  
Verrat ich nicht viel darüber. Nur soviel, Snape spielt dabei ne  
größere Rolle.  
Stopp. Nicht gleich auf falsche Gedanken kommen. Nicht alles  
muss Slash sein. Auch wenn es noch nicht auszuschließen ist.  
  
Altersangabe:  
Ich denke so ab 12 Jahren. Kann man glaube ich nicht viel falsch  
machen.  
  
Betaleser:  
Lilith567  
  
Feedback:  
An mhautmann@msn.com  
Erwünscht ist so ziemlich alles über Lob, Kritik bis hin zu  
Morddrohungen.  
Wenn jemand irgendeine Idee hat was ich in die Story  
hineinnehmen soll, ich bin da für alles offen. Kann aber nichts  
versprechen.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Nix gehört mir bis auf wenige ausnahmen die ihr im verlauf der  
Story sicher bemerken werdet. Falls ihr überhaupt soviel  
Durchhaltevermögen habt.  
  
Anmerkung an die Leser:  
In meiner Story sind die einen oder anderen Personen OOC. Tja da  
ist wohl alleine meine Krankhafte Fantasie daran schuld. So, nun  
soll's aber endlich mal losgehen  
  
Chapt 5  
  
Nach einem langen Gespräch mit den zwei Erwachsenen, durfte Harry den Rest der Sommerferien bei Professor Snape verbringen. Dieser hatte allem Anschein nach, nichts dagegen. Sirius hatte sich zwar gewundert, wieso er nicht lieber bei Ron, seine restlichen Ferien genießen wollte, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.  
  
Seit drei Tagen war Harry's Pate nun schon fort. Während dieser Zeit, waren sie bereits in der Winkelgasse gewesen und hatten das nötigste, vielleicht auch noch das eine oder andere zusätzlich gekauft. Man könnte es kaum glauben aber der Junge genoss seine Ferien bei dem Lehrer. Auch wenn es ihm immer noch etwas komisch vorkam, dass dieser auf einmal nett zu ihm war. Harry selbst, ging es von Tag zu Tag ein wenig besser. Seine Haut nahm langsam wieder, eine etwas gesündere Farbe an Im Moment saß er gerade müde, in seinem Zimmer, auf dem Boden. Seine Gedanken, waren in einem Buch vertieft. Sie hatten in Zaubertränke wieder mal Schularbeiten aufbekommen. Sie mussten so ein Schwebeserum herstellen, welches sich als ziemlich kompliziert herausstellte. Gerade war er dabei im Buch nachzusehen, ob der Trank einigermaßen richtig aussah. So konzentriert wie er war, bemerkte er nicht wie die Türe leise aufgegangen war. Und Snape hereinkam. Langsam trat er näher und besah sich, was der Junge gebraut hatte. Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen, als er bemerkte dass er beobachtet wurde. Nervös kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe, und wartete auf einen Kommentar. Dieser schien das bemerkt zu haben. Er räusperte sich kurz. "Sieht einwandfrei aus. Am besten testest du, gleich seine Wirkung. Falls etwas schief läuft, habe ich unten die nötigen Zutaten für ein Gegenmittel." Sagte er schnell hinterher, als er Harrys skeptischen Blick sah. ("Ich geh jetzt einfach mal davon aus, das nichts Tödliches entstanden ist") Mit leicht zitternden Händen, nahm er das Gefäß, in beide Hände und führte es seinem Mund. "Nimm aber bitte nur einen Schluck, sonst schwebst du mir, morgen noch um die Ohren!" Mahnte er, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Bei diesem Gedanken, musste selbst Harry ein wenig grinsen. Er nickte ihm kurz zu, als Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte. Die Wirkung, ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Kaum hatte er etwas von dem Gebräu eingenommen, fing sein ganzer Körper an zu kribbeln. Er stellte das Gefäß, gerade noch rechtzeitig auf dem Boden ab, denn schon begann er sich immer mehr und mehr vom Boden zu entfernen. Zuerst, waren es nur einige Zentimeter, doch schon bald schwebte er knapp unter der Decke, im Zimmer umher. Snape schaute belustigt zu. Er selbst, wusste noch zu genau, wie er sich dabei das erste Mal gefühlt hatte. "Harry?" "Ja, Professor?" "Der Trank lässt in gut einer halben Stunde nach. Mach also keinen Unsinn. In einer Stunde, gibt es das Nachtessen sei pünktlich." Mit diesen Worten Schritt er aus dem Zimmer und ließ Harry allein.  
  
An diesem Abend, ging Harry schon sehr früh schlafen. Schon den ganzen Tag über, hatte er sich müde und schlapp gefühlt. Als ob er ein Zaubererduell hinter sich hatte. Natürlich war dem nicht so. Also zog er sich schon gegen neun Uhr abends ein Pyjama an, legte sich ins Bett und war auch wenige Minuten später eingeschlafen. Unruhig, wälzte er sich in seinem Bett umher. Wirres Zeug begleitete ihn, durch seine Träume. Einmal sah er eine weiße Gestalt vor sich, welche er jedoch nicht vermochte zu erkennen. Dann wiederum, einen jungen Mann den er so deutlich vor sich sah, als wäre er real. Ganz zu schweigen, von dem Ort an dem er sich befand. Er kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor und doch vollkommen unbekannt. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte, vor Neugier, Aufregung und Angst er wusste es selbst nicht genau. Er wusste nur, dass er sich merkwürdig fühlte. Mit Träumen, hatte er bisher noch nicht allzu viele gute Erfahrungen gemacht. Dementsprechend erwachte er am nächsten morgen, verwirrt aber auch erschöpft. Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war bereits zehn Uhr morgens. Um richtig wach zu werden und seine Gedanken zu ordnen, beschloss er zu erst mal sich eine Dusche zu genehmigen. Es war als würden die warmen Wasserstrahlen, seine wirren Gedanken hinfort spülen. Erfrischt stieg er aus der Dusche. Er schnappte sich ein Handtuch und band es sich um die Hüften, dann suchte er sich frische Sachen heraus. Abermals ging er ins Badezimmer, um sich dort anzuziehen.  
  
~*~  
  
Serverus saß gerade in der Bibliothek und lass den Tagespropheten.  
  
Harry Potter wieder aufgetaucht?  
  
Wie wir schon vor einigen Wochen berichteten, war der Junge Harry Potter plötzlich spurlos verschwunden. Selbst heute Wissen wir noch immer nicht weshalb! Unser Ministerpräsident Fudge versichert uns jedoch nach wie vor, das kein Angriff Voldemort ´s stattgefunden habe. Laut einem Gespräch mit dem Schuldirektor von Hogwarts, sei der Junge der lebt bereits wenige Tage später wieder aufgetaucht. Äußerte sich aber nicht weiter. Nur, soviel verriet er, das der Junge in Sicherheit wäre, er aber mit Bestimmtheit nicht den derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort verraten würde, da....."  
  
Ein lauter Schrei, ließ Serverus aufblicken. Sofort sprang er aus seinem Sessel hoch und rannte zur Tür hinaus, die Treppe hoch in Harrys Zimmer.  
  
Wieder so ein kurzes Chapt. *seufz* Aber immerhin geht es mal etwas vorwärts. Das nächste wird dafür schon in ein, oder zwei Tagen kommen.  
  
Bye  
  
Eure Laila 


End file.
